Technology in the field of communicating electronically has existed and been expanded upon for some time. There have been strides made to make communicating electronically more convenient and personal, allowing users participating in an electronic communication to set preferences for use. Users have had the ability to declare their status if they are available to communicate and/or receive information. Typically, the declared status provides only an indication to other users and does not prevent other users from sending messages or information. In some instances, however, messages and information can be prevented from being sent based on a declared status, or can even be routed through email. For example, if a user wants to avoid any interruptions, the user can set their status of availability to “do not disturb” where any messages being sent to the user are sent in an email form.